¿La Despedida?
by Kislev-sempai
Summary: Akane solo era una pieza del pieza del plan maestro. Enishi aparece inesperadamente. Kenshin solo desea proteger a Kaoru a toda costa, mientras Linzuka quiere matarla. !Todo esta en caos!
1. Perdiendote

**¿La despedida?**

_Por Kislev_

Estaban en medio de un camino poco transitado y en ese momento venían Sanozuke y Kenshin, acompañando a Kaoru.

Cuando Kaoru escucho el grito de auxilio de esa mujer.

-¡Suéltenme!

-¡Cállate mujerzuela del demonio! – La amenazo un hombre mientras le daba una fuerte cachetada que le hizo paralizar. ¿Qué era lo que tenian planeado hacer con ella esos hombres?

-¡OH Kami que alguien la ayudara!

-Kenshin, Sano ¿Escucharon eso? Alguien esta en problemas menciono la Kendoka que se disponía a buscar con la mirada el lugar del conflicto.

-Permanezca aquí Kaoru-dono –pero ese era un consejo que ella no se digno en escuchar y mucho menos tomar en cuenta.

Cuando llegaron a ese lugar, encontraron a una mujer tirada en el suelo, y un hombre que estaba apunto de ser atravesarla con una katana, si no fuese por la velocidad divina de un ex-hitoriki quizás ella ya estaría en una mejor vida.

-¿Estas bien? Le pregunto Kaoru a la muchacha tendida en el suelo

-Sí estoy bien –contesto entre sollozos

-Ven conmigo no te haré daño –la conforto sonriéndole – pasamos por aquí y te escuchamos gritar, espero que no te hayan hecho mucho daño.

Ella no pensó que alguien la escucharía, estaban muy lejos de cualquier sendero transitable. –Gracias –fue todo lo que pudo decir, las palabras de esa encantadora muchacha eran confortables.

Cuando los hombres ya habían huido Kenshin y Sano se acercaron a las muchachas. Sano estaba burlándose de la cobardía de algunos hombres mientras Kenshin le dirigía una sonrisa nerviosa a Sano por esa pasión que este sentía por las luchas. De pronto el exvagabundo giro su rostro para encontrar ambas muchachas interactuando entre sí. A el no le sorprendía que Kaoru fuese tan extrovertida y social con desconocidos, esa era un de las cualidades que mas admiraba de ella, pero la vez le preocupaba por esa misma razón… Sus pensamientos cambiaron al posar sus ojos en la otra muchacha, cosa que lo dejo sin aire. Ella, ella era igual a….

-Tomoe… –dijo sin más el pelirrojo, cuya mirada andaba perdida entre recuerdos de su vida pasada. La misma cara, los mismos ojos, el mismo pelo, hasta el corte era similar. _Demasiada coincidencia_.¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

Kaoru palideció al escuchar el susurro a sus espaladas aquel llamado que daba su amado ex-vagabundo.¿Por que la llamaba, a aquella chicha, con el nombre de anterior esposa? ¿Por qué…? Pero intempestivamente Sanozuke saludo a la bonita muchacha que rescataron.

-Hola,… este es un lugar peligroso no deberías pasear sola por aquí.

-Mucho gracias a ambos –les hizo reverencia- muchas gracias. Mi nombre es Akane Yohakama y usted tiene mucha razón señor.

-Yo soy Sanozuke, él es Kenshin y ella Kaoru.

-¿AL parecer usted no es de Japón, o si Akane-san? Pregunto amablemente con una sonrisa, la dulce chica llamada Kaoru.

Sin inmutarse Akane le respondió- En realidad soy japonesa, pero prácticamente me crié en Europa desde muy joven, lo cual ha tenido incidencia en mi acento.

-Oh, Ah… eso explica muchas cosas… -dijo Kaoru de forma distraída.

Es usted bienvenida en mi dojo Akane-san, tal vez desees pasar y tomar algo. Luego podemos ayudarte a encontrar a tu familia.

-Eres muy amable pequeña Kaoru-chan, pero no tengo familia aquí. Solo vine de por unos días pera realizar un encargo, en realidad mi destino es Shangai, China.

-Creo que debería aceptar el ofrecimiento de Kaoru-dono, es peligroso que camine por un país al que no conoce –replico el pelirrojo después del pasmo producido al ver parecido de la joven con su antigua esposa. Esto no paso desapercibido para cierta joven que sufría en silencio, y un temor agobiante se incrustó en su corazón. Esos días Kenshin se notaba más distante y preocupado que de costumbre. Era agonizante ver como cada día un poco de la luz de su esperanza se extinguía. Y con la aparición de esa mujer se preguntaba qué iba a pasar ahora en adelante…

A Sanozuke no le gusto mucho la idea, una parte de su cerebro le decía que esa mujer traería más problemas a dojo que soluciones. Y eran soluciones lo que se necesitaba, para que ese par:…!KUSO! ¡Hicieran algo por ellos mismos! Desde su regreso de China el ambiente del dojo era muy tenso e insufrible _–no sé como Kaoru puede soportar eso _– No es que Kaoru fuera completamente inocente pues ella no hacia nada drástico para que cambiara el rumbo que tenia su relación con Kenshin. Pero ella podría hacer más que solo darle miradas de solosayo. Sano quería a su amigo, pero la situación era delicada.

-Esta bien… Muchas gracias. No sé como pagarle

-Entonces vamos al Dojo, Kaoru los guió con una reverencia hacia la puerta del dojo.

Después de 30 minutos ya estaban en el porche del dojo Kamiya.

-¿Cómo fue eso de que la querían atacar? –La mas joven del grupo intento comenzar una conversación

-Es algo de lo que no quisiera hablar Kaoru-chan, si no les molesta. Fue un momento muy desagradable.

-No hay problema Akane-dono –luego un silencio molesto surgió entre los presentes

-¿Tiene donde hospedarse Yohakama- dono?-

-Justamente buscaba una posada donde hospedarme.

-Kaoru-dono no cree?

-Entiendo Kenshin, Akane-san para nosotros seria un placer tenerla aquí, en el dojo hay mucho espacio y sí gusta puede quedarse. Además ya se hizo amigo de Sano y kenshin, y nuestros amigos siempre son bienvenidos –Sí bien lo dijo amablemente había cierto aire de tristeza y decepción en su voz, que solo las personas que la conocen la pueden percibir, como era en el caso de cierto luchador.

-No quisiera ser una molestia

-Le ase…

-Le aseguramos que no lo será –lo interrumpió Kaoru a Kenshin, pues era evidente el interés del ex-vagabundo en esa nueva integrante del dojo.

-Muchas gracias Kaura-chan, Himura-Kun, Sagara-kun

-A mi no me tienes nada que agradecer, en todo caso es Kaoru a la única que merece tus agradecimientos. Reforzó esta idea con el tono molesto con el que lo dijo, dirigiendo indirectas a Kenshin.

Fue Kaoru la que rompió en incomodo silencio. –Vamos Akane-san te mostrare el dojo.

Cuando ambas chicas se retiraron dejando solos a los muchachos un aire pesando se empezó a respirar.

-¡Kuso! No te perdonaré que lastimes a Jo-chan, ¡¡Che!! ¡¡Si ella sale lastimada te juro que te golpearé tanto que nadie reconocerá tu miserable rostro, Kenshin!! -Y con esas palabras el luchador se retiro del dojo dejando a un ex-hitoriki pensando en las palabras de su mejor amigo sano. _"No te perdonare que lastimes a Jo-chan" ¿Lastimarla?_

"_Creo que tendré que golpearlo, después de todo"_

-----.-----.-----.-----.------.----.-------.------.-----.-----.-----.-----.------.----.-------.------.

-----.-----.-----.-----.------.----.-------.------.-----.-----.-----.-----.------.----.-------.------.

Después de una semana.

Akane ya se había acostumbrado al ambiente divertido del dojo, todos eran tan amables con ella, especialmente Kenshin-kun. Pero a veces notaba las miradas que les dirigían Sagara-kun a ella y a él, cuando hablaban. Es que a decir verdad ella se estaba acercando mucho más a él, que a cualquiera de ahí. Y a él no parecía importarle mucho, que digamos.

"_Hay algo que esta mal" _pensaba cierto pelirrojo, mientras pensaba, en_ ella. "perdóname Tomoe, pero ella es más importante ahora para mi…"_

Semanas atrás había notado a un hombre muy parecido a Linzuka, pero como estaba de paseo con Kaoru, no pudo acercársele más. Se encontraba como a tres cuadras de distancia, pero el parecido era impresionante, pero y sino era un parecido. La pregunta como es que Shishio ¿no cumplió con la orden? O ¿Por qué apareció recién en este momento, después de 10 años sin saber de él?

-----.-----.-----.-----.------.----.-------.------.-----.-----.-----.-----.------.----.-------.------.

-----.-----.-----.-----.------.----.-------.------.-----.-----.-----.-----.------.----.-------.------.

-Akane-dono puede confiar en nosotros, no dejaremos que le hagan daño, pero es preciso que usted nos diga por que la persiguen los hombres de Linzuka o de donde lo conoce.

-Ella desvió la mirada hacia abajo, estaba demasiado nerviosa para mirarlo a la cara, tenerlo así de cerca no ayudaba en nada. (Aquello no era parte del plan).

Kaoru y yahico que los observaban discretamente no entendían que pasaba con ellos dos. Ella estaba más que apenada y él que no apartaba la mirada de ella. Algo andaba mal.

Kenshin entendió que con todos los presentes escuchando no obtendría la información que necesitaba. Entonces sugirió hablar en su habitación, después supo que era una mala idea, Akane se sonrojo violentamente y la mirada triste e interrogativa de Kaoru no paso desapercibido para nadie. Y él, él se sintió el ser más despreciable de la tierra.

….

Ya en la habitación de Kenshin ella estaba sentada frente a él intentando pronunciar alguna oración coherente pero su mente estaba lejos de formularla, ahora que estaban solos ella tendría que hablar.

Kaoru estaba desconcertada por la extraña forma actuar de Kenshin, pero también asustada, será acaso que él se enamoro de Akane-san por el parecido que ella tenia con Tomoe. Bueno aunque era normal que él invite a una persona a hablar a su invitación, recordó cuando conoció Megumi, la forma en la que ella enrojeció la asusto tanto.

"Kenshin por que estas tan confundido, ¿?"

En la habitación de Kenshin:

-Entiendo

-Por favor, no quiero regresar a ese lugar. No deje que me hagan daño.

-No se preocupe Akane-dono, jamás permitiré que le pase algo malo, usted me recuerda mucho a alguien que fue muy especial para mi.

-Gracias

Varios minutos pasaron y después de tomar un poco de su te ella pregunto para romper el ambiente incomodo que en ese momento floreció entre ambos.

-La Kaoru-chan ¿es algo suyo? Me refiero a sí es su esposa, aunque ella parece muy joven, en un principio creí que era su pequeña hermana.

-…No,….-titubeaba sobre como definir la relación entre él y kaoru-dono. Tal vez deba pasar por alto la relevancia que Kaoru-dono tenia en su vida - Kaoru-dono no es nada mió. Solo una amiga –En ese momento se recrimino haber sido tan imparcial, hubiera dicho "ella es muy importante para mi, nada más" por que era cierto, pero no, tenia que ser tan baka.

¿Por que nadie le dijo que ella iba a entrar justo en ese momento?

-Yo venia a ver si no se les ofrecía algo más.- Pregunto mientras casi se le caí la bandeja que tenia entre sus manos. Tendría que aprender a mantener la compostura mejor, ¿Cómo iba a mantener la entereza en esa situación?

-No te molestes Kaoru-chan, yo lo llevo. –Al parecer Akane estaba muy alegre.

-Kaoru-dono yo quisiera hablar con usted.

-Lo lamento Kenshin pero quede con Tae en ir al Akabeko. Regreso en la noche, no me esperan a cenar. Adiós. No podía soportar por más tiempo esa situación, ¿por que? ¿Por qué el destino tenia que empeñarse en hacerla sufrir?

"_Kaoru-dono no es nada mió, solo una amiga"… _¿por qué? ¿por qué?

"_Kaoru-dono no es nada mió, solo una amiga"… ¡no!, ¡no!_

Se marcho sin dejarle tiempo para arreglar un poco la situación, ella no se merecía esto, por que las cosas se tenían que complicar tanto. _"Ella más que nadie merece ser feliz, no merece sufrir, y yo merezco el castigo supremo por cada lagrima que ella derrama"_

-Kaoru perdóname onegai… -susurro

----.----.-----.------.-----.----.----.-----.------.-----.----.----.-----.------.-----.----.----.-----.------.-

----.----.-----.------.-----.----.----.-----.------.-----.----.----.-----.------.-----.----.----.-----.------.-

Dos días después en la cocina del dojo.

Kaoru estaba tranquilamente lavando la bajilla después de una cena preparada por Akane, al parecer estaba deliciosa pues no dejaron nada para ella. Seguramente Sanozuke no habrá comido en estos días que no venia al dojo.

-Kaoru-chan déjame ayudarte, tú trabajas demasiado.

-Oh, no es problema, es mucho esperar que Sanozuke haga algo, Yahico trabajo en el Akabeko y Kenshin se encarga todo el día del dojo, para mi no es ningún problema Akane-san.

-Pues no me siento bien, viviendo acosta de ustedes en especial de ti Kaoru-chan lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudar en los quehaceres de la casa.

-No podría permitirlo tu eres una invitada. Además has insistido en pagar algunas cuentas de la casa, ¿Cómo podría yo permitirlo, entonces, encima que hagas las labores domesticas?

-Mejor hagamos esto, tú lavas y yo seco. ¿Esta bien kaoru-chan?

-Pero llegas tarde, ya termine de lavar.

-En ese caso ve a descansar. Yo terminaré y luego de alcanzaré con un poco de te en el porche.

-Gracias Akane-san, se comporta como la hermana que siempre quise.

Ese comentario hizo mella en Akane, Kaoru era demasiado bondadosa, demasiado inocente, es que acaso ella no sabia que esa aparente amabilidad de parte de ella era fingido, ella no merecía la hospitalidad y el cariño que Kaoru le brindaba. Le hacia sentir miserable.

-Entonces será mejor que obedezcan a tu onee-san

Kaoru caminaba hacia el patio del dojo mientras pensaba; "Akane es bondadosa y muy cariñosa aparte de ser muy amable es todo lo que Kenshin necesita, ella se parece mucho a Tomoe, lo sé por lo que Kenshin una vez nos contó una vez, no lo culpo si la prefiere a ella en vez de a mi. Pero no voy a rendirme así de fácil… Pero sí él ya esta enamorado de Akane, no habrá nada que hacer, más que desearles que sean muy felices, suena tan fácil, pero no tendría el valor de hacerlo. ¿Pero que haría yo en esas circunstancias? …No lo quiero saber"

-Kaoru-chan, kaoru-chan te estoy hablando "apuesto a que ahora esta pensando en kenshin y en mi ¡Están tan transparente y encantadora!"

-Me decías Akane-san, ¡mou estaba distraída! "desde cuando estaría aquí"

-Esta bien kaoru-chan. Traje te.

-¿Que noche más tranquila no te parece Akane-san?

-Sí, buscaré abrigo…

-No será una noche tan tranquila por que hoy morirán…

"" y de la nada aparecieron tres hombre, dos con una katana y otro con dos watsuki´s. Kaoru en ese momento busco cualquier cosa para defenderse, y encontró un boken, en momentos como estos se agradecía que Yahico fuese tan desordenado. Pero no venían por ella venían por Akane. Entonces Kaoru se les puso enfrente impidiendo el paso hacia la otra mujer y recibiendo el ataque que iba dirigido hacia Akane.

"Vete de aquí. llama a Kenshin Akane-san" Le dijo la kendoka, ella no se lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió a la habitación de kenshin para su suerte el venia alertado por el grito de Kaoru.

Cuando llegaron el porche Kaoru peleando muy bien con esos hombres, al perecer tenia una herida en el hombro derecho pero no era nada serio.

Kenshin desenvaino su espada y derroto al trío rápidamente. Y fue a atender a Kaoru, sí bien su herida no era mortal lo había asustado mucho. No podía seguir arriesgando a Kaoru-dono de esa forma. Lo mejor seria acabar con ellos de una buena vez. Saito no era de gran ayuda, como había pensado.

Ya estaba decidido, se tendría que ir, y se llevaría a Akane-dono con él.

-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.--

-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.--

Kaoru estaba en su habitación cuando escucho pasos, serán del grupo que recién los atacaba. No podrían ser ellos…. ¡Mou! le dolía tanto el hombro, eso le pasaba por no estar en forma.

Al parecer los pasos se alejaban, tendría que advertir a Kenshin.

Pesadamente se levanto del futón para dirigirse a abrir el shoji cuidadosamente cuando noto que el suelo había una bandeja con comida. Quien habría sido Sanozuke, no era imposible, él jamás cedería un plato de comida, tal vez haya sido Yahico, pero el se fue a dormir al Akabeko, y Akane-san habría tocado la puerta, tal vez fue kenshin. "deja de soñar baka, el tenia cosas más importantes que atender, tal vez fue Sano"

Ahora sí creía en los milagros, sano renunciado a la cena para dársela a ella.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una semana después cuando Kaoru estaba mejor y podía realizar todas sus labores cotidianamente, las cosas ya tomaban su curso normal.

Kaoru y yahico habían sido llamadas por Tae, nadie más estaba en el dojo era hora de marchar, no podía alargar más la permanencia.

-Akane-dono es hora de marchar

-Tan pronto

Kenshin se sorprendió por la respuesta de ella. –Sí, no podemos seguir así, estamos arriesgando demasiado permaneciendo en el dojo.

-Entiendo, pero nos iremos así. Sin despedirnos de nadie, ni de Kaoru-chan?

-uno no se puede despedir de alguien a quien pronto volverá a ver. No lo cree?

-Acaso usted piensa dejarme en otro lugar para luego regresar aquí? Sí es así yo antes quisiera….

-No, volveremos pronto al dojo ambos.

-Yo no quiero separarme de usted, en todo este tiempo que compartimos me he enamorado de ti y no puedo concebir una vida lejos de tuyo.

Esa revelación lo tomo por sorpresa aunque lo venia venir. _Lo lamento Kaoru-dono._

-Debemos marcharnos, ya hablaremos sobre lo que sentimos..dijo esto con una de sus tantas sonrisas rurounis para luego agregar en un tono dulce- no dejaré que nada le pase-

Kaoru quien presenciaba esa tierna escena no supo que pensar o que sentir. Cada una de las palabras que escuchaba se clavaban en su adolorido corazón y no sabía cuanto más podría soportar.

-¡¿Kenshin?!

-¡Kaoru-dono! Otra vez la estaba lastimando, cuando más podría soportar esta situación.

-¿Te iras?-Era una pregunta directa y solo se la hacia a él.

Él bajo la mirada no podía verla a los ojos, todo se descubriría, y él no podía permitir que ella saliera herida en la batalla por su culpa….

-Es lo mejor Kaoru-dono, con nuestra permanecía solo pondríamos en peligro al dojo. Pero no se preocupe, nosotros regresaremos pronto.

-Ken-shin…

_Están cerca Debo irme ya, cada segundo aumenta el peligro_

-Lo lamento Kaoru-dono, nos veremos pronto.

-Hasta pronto Kaoru-chan. Gracias por todo… seguramente pronto nos volveremos a ver –susurro oscuramente.

Y Kenshin y Akane se veía a la lejos, estaban apurados por irse.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados como para se escuchados y seguidos por Kaoru y compañía, el decidió que era hora de hablar.

-Muy bien Akane-dono, ahora explique ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué relación tiene con Linzuka?

-¿Como? … -Pregunto asombrada…Estaba aun mas nerviosa a cada segundo-Yo ya le dije todo lo que sé.

-Hay algo que no me has dicho, necesito saberlo. Pero pronto me lo dirás. Necesito que confié en mi y procure no hacer una locura ¿Entendido? –Por que de repente se sintió tan insegura con el pelirrojo. Ella creía que el era mas amable con ella, pero se equivoco mucho. El era amable con ella en frente solo de Kaoru-chan. Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Yo tengo mucho miedo.

-Yo la protegeré, no se preocupe –dijo de forma fría e impersonal. Estaba mas concentrado escaneando el lugar buscando a . "Linzuka"

-¡Oh! pero que tierna escena

-Linzuka -el pelirrojo lo reconoció- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Que te parecería perder de nuevo a la mujer que amas.

-¿Qué quieres Linzuka? – y miro de reojo el camino de donde se despidió de Kaoru, no quería que ella se viera involucrada en esto. _No lo soportaría._

De entre los arbustos salieron cuatro armados cada uno con una katana y watsuki. Kenshin se coloco delante de Akane para protegerla.

-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.--

-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.--

Mientras en el puerto, un personaje muy particular pisaba la tierra de Japón por segunda vez en su vida. Su extraño aspecto e indumentaria hacían que todas las personas se le quedaran observando. Pero a él parecía no importarle, pues no se daba por aludido. Mas bien su mente estaba rondando en ciertas advertencias que recibió durante un mes, de sus espías. No podía permitir que le pasará algo malo a Kamiya Kaoru, el no pudo proteger a su hermana pero la protegería a ella, por eso tenia a uno de sus mejores hombres trabajando allí, para que le informara periódicamente como se encontraba la situación.

_-La nota decía que Linzuka planeaba algo con los del dojo Kamiya. Espero no llegar tarde._

-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.--

-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.--

Fin de la primera parte.

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

¡Hola! Me alegro mucho estar de regreso.

Bueno espero que les guste este nuevo fic. Va a constar solo de dos partes y un epilogo, si me da el tiempo y las ganas. (jeje La inspiración no se puede forzar aunque uno quiera)

Esta historia surgió hace varios años atrás (En teoría tendría que ser larga, unos seis capítulos como mínimo, pero no.), exactamente en el 2005, por eso los personajes no tienen mucho parecido con los del manga ni los del anime. Como ya dije una vez, yo vi "Samurai X" cuando era muy chiquita y no recuerdo mucho, ahora estoy leyendo los mangas (Cosa que me encanta) y me voy familiarizando con la personalidad de los personajes.

No sean duros con Akane, ella lo hizo todo por amor a su novio.

Disculpen por haber hecho a Kenshin tan idiota. No sé. Es una mezcla entre el Kenshin del OVA y el Manga.

"**Importante: Yo no poseo a Rurouni Kenshin…. (sí así fuera habría sacado a relucir todo el potencial de Kaoru, para mi ella es un diamante en bruto) Solo lo hago con el fin de entretener y entrenarme**"

Nos vemos la próxima semana en el ultimo capitulo de esta corta historia. O quizas en el fin de semana, todo depende en un cierta parte de ustedes queridos lectores.

Por cierto; ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que están leyendo esto! ¡Gracias!


	2. Realidad

**¿La despedida?**

_Por Kislev_

_-La nota decía que Linzuka planeaba algo con los del dojo Kamiya. Espero no llegar tarde…._

---------.----------.---------.--------.---------.---------.------------.-----------.------------.--------.-

-Akane-dono aléjese por favor. Manténgase segura y si puede huya a donde Saito-san.

-pero…

-¡solo hágalo!

-Sí, está bien. –Estaba muy asustada ojala y todo acabase pronto. _Arthur_

Los hombres estuvieron listos para atacar, Kenshin desenvaino su Sakabotau.

Linzuka estaba planeando algo, eso era claro, pero ¿Qué? _Que te parecería perder de nuevo a la mujer que amas, _eso no pasaría, no otra vez. No. Habría que esperar cual seria su siguiente movimiento, esto era demasiado fácil, esos hombres no estaban preparados para pelear contra el ex-hitokiri, aunque fueran dignos contrincantes, algo estaba mal, Linzuka era un excelente estratega. ¿Por qué conformarse con algo tan simple como pelea entre espadachines?

_¿Qué estas planeando linzuka?_

Uno de los hombres tenia acorralada a Akane, pero ella no podía gritar, ni pedir auxilio. _Sino Arthur… él podría…. Espero _cerrando fuertemente los ojos el ataque que se veia venir_. Ojala no vengas Kaoru-pensó_

-Aléjate de ahí Akane-san – Grito Kaoru atacando al hombre que tenia aprisionada a Akane.

_Kaoru… no._

Kenshin no percibió la presencia de Kaoru cuando ella se acercaba, estaba tan concentrado en que era lo que tenía planeado Linzuka que ni la sintió, hasta que esta hablo.

-¡Kaoru-dono debe irse de inmediato!- sentencio Kenshin… -¡Vallase! ¡Ahora! ¡Onegai!

-¡No! … No voy a dejarlos solos, ellos quieren acabar con Akane-san. ¡No puedo permitirlo! –No, claro que no. No iba a permitir que de nuevo la historia se repitiera, por que tenia el presentimiento de que ese era el plan de Linzuka.

-¡Vallase Kaoru-dono! ¡Onegai! ¡ONEGAI!

-

-!!Ellos NO están detrás de Akane-dono, sino de ti Kaoru-dono!!

-¿Qué? …pero

-Perdóname Kaoru-chan… lo siento mucho. –le dijo Akane mientras de su obi sacaba un daga y la incrustaba en la espalda Kaoru.

-Akane-san por que? ..pero

Akane apuñalo a Kaoru por la espalda, pues ella se había interpuesto para protegerla. Todo paso en cámara lenta, ella ni tuvo tiempo para voltearse, no entendía nada. ¿Por que Akane-san la estaba atacando? Kenshin ¿lo sabia?...

-¡¡NOOO!! ¡¡KAORU-dono!! – pero por más que utilizo la velocidad divina como nunca antes, no pudo llegar a tiempo, Kaoru tenia una herida en el mismo hombro, en que le habían herido hace poco los ninjas.

-No te acerques Battousai –amenazo Linzuka seriamente- un paso más y ella conocerá al creador en este momento.

Linzuka lo tenía todo planeado, Akane había sido contratada para entrar en el círculo de Kenshin y de esa forma, ganarse la confianza de sus amigos. Más tarde ella misma se encargaría de acabar con la persona más importante para Battousai. Si no lo hacia su novio Arthur, que en ese momento estaba apresado por uno de los hombres de Linzuka, moriría, no tenia elección, ella había sido testigo de las Torturas a la que habían sometido a su novio.

-Saca tus manos de ella –amenazo, el resurgido Battousai, con una vez tétrica –S-u-e-l-t-a-l-a – su voz en cada letra era mas aterradora y sangrienta, como sí escupiendo veneno fuera.

-Ah ah, no, no Battousai, no estas en posición de amenazar – Linzuka lo estaba disfrutando, ver a Battousai desquiciado era algo que bien valía la pena, por fin podría vengarse, que importaba que después acabarán con el. Himura conocería lo que era el dolor. La pregunta es ¿lo soportaría?

No debía perder la calma, Linzuka quería verlo destruido, y uso a Akane para llevar a cabo sus planes. Lo importante ahora era Kaoru. Mientras mas tiempo pasará la esperanza de vida de Kaoru disminuían como aguan entre las manos.

Debía controlarse. Esto era lo que siempre temió, perder la cordura por Kaoru, solo ella ese poder sobre él. Ahora ¿que haría?

-Ken-shin –Por favor …-pedía ella mientras era apresada por Linzuka quien apuntaba con un kodachi el fino cuello de ella.

-Perdóname Kaoru… -dijo antes de ser apresada Akane.

-Arthur ¿Te encuentras bien? –dijo mientras era empujada al suelo donde estaba tirado su novio.

-Sí… Akane… no debiste –se sentía tan culpable por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para impedir que su novia haya sido manipulada tan cruelmente.

-Lo sé…. -Y no pudo contener las lágrimas, que de pronto se volvieron sollozos.

-No crees que deberías empezar por ella Battousai - dijo señalando a Akane, quien permanecía al lado de su novio- Al final de cuentas fue ella quién puso a mi disposición a Kaoru-san. Que debo mencionar es hermosa. –Y diciendo esto acerco su rostro al de ella, como si la estuviese oliendo.

-Jazmines… ya decía yo que en el ambiente estaba encantado por un _aroma_. –una risa maniaca surco su rostro. Kaoru solo podía hacer una mueca de asco, mientras intentaba alejarse de la horrible cara de ese hombre.

Kenshin volvió a desenvainar su espada… Mas hombres de Linzuka aparecieron de la nada, todos eran espadachines expertos.

-¡Kenshin! ¡Por favor no! –ella no quería eso.

-Kaoru

Los hombres de Linzuka estaban atacando a Kenshin sin contemplaciones mientras él solo podía esquivar las que podía

-Sabes Himura siempre tuviste suerte con las mujeres, primero Tomoe y ahora Kaoru. Lastima que ellas tengan el mismo destino. ¿No crees?

-¡Linzuka suéltala! –La paciencia de Battousai y el vagabundo, estaban en el límite, ya no soportaría otra provocación más. Su mente buscaba una solución de forma desesperada; lo único que quería hacer era salvar a Kaoru a toda costa, lo demás era irrelevante.

Esto se estaba poniendo más divertido, cada vez mejor. Y solo faltaba un poco… para el toque de gracia y tal vez, después podría divertirse con la chica, sí que era hermosa.

–Himura eres un demonio con suerte, Kaoru aparte de bella, era muy joven-

Cada vez falta menos para la llega de de un nueva pieza en su plan maestro.

"_Llego"_

-Ustedes ya no me sirven –dijo señalando a Akane y Arthur quienes estaban custodiados por un hombre…

Kaoru quedo con las manos atadas, apoyada contra un árbol, se esforzaba por no perder la conciencia, estaba cansada y el hombro le dolía horrores, pero pese a estar atada y apunto de desfallecer de dolor, irónicamente estaba feliz. Su amado pelirrojo la amaba a ella, y lo único que quería, desde un principio, era protegerla. –_No debo morir, no voy a morir, para que Kenshin no se sienta culpable. No debo morir por Kenshin y por mi._

Un hombre atravesó a Akane con su espada, produciéndole una herida profunda en el hombro derecho.

-¡Akane-san! –Ese Linzuka la tenía atrapada entre el árbol y su katana, si no hacia algo todos iban a morir. Kaoru tomo una vara que rompió del árbol, y ataco a su oponente. Aunque ella era fuerte no era contrincante para Linzuka, ella estaba sangrando abundantemente y no podia usar el brazo derecho. Kenshin quien, vio que kaoru atacaba a Linzuka se encamino a su rescate pero un cuerpo se lo impidió. Se sintió desfallecer cuando vio la espada de Linzuka cerca de Kaoru. ¡No! Empujaron a Akane-san a sus brazos, pero ¿Por qué? Tal vez, era para que alguien lo viera con la mujer sangrante en brazos.

_Enishi_

Enishi iba rumbo al dojo, cuando percibió un ki totalmente fuera de control, -_Battousai- _se esforzó por percibir el ki de Kamiya, este era muy débil. –_Llegue tarde. O tal vez no_-

Cuando llego al lugar donde se libraba la batalla vio a Himura con una mujer en brazos, ella estaba sangrando, había recibido una herida.

Pero lo que le impacto era que Kamiya estaba siendo atacada ferozmente por –_Linzuka_- … e hizo lo que venia a hacer…

-Pero ¿Cómo?- Linzuka estaba aterrado, supuestamente Enishi al ver el parecido de Akane con su hermana debía de atacar a Battousai hasta matarlo, no a él.

-Pobre de nuestro amigo Linzuka, ella –dijo señalando a Akane –no se parece en nada a mi querida hermana. Y jamás te perdonaré el que hayas manchado su memoria. Defiéndete Linzuka…

Linzuka estaba perdido Einishi era un oponente demasiado fuerte con el que no contaba. ¡Maldición el plan había fracasado totalmente! Pero ¿cómo? ¿en que había fallado?

-Kamiya se parece más a mi hermana que esa mujer, por que tiene su misma preciosa esencia, Linzuka eres un estupido al pensar que yo iba a defender a esa otra en vez de a ella.

No había contado con los sentimientos de Einishi por Kaoru, ese fue el error, y por eso merecía morir o tal vez no. Podría intentarlo de nuevo.

_¡KUSO! Llegamos tarde… Sanozuke venia corriendo y detrás Yahico y Megumi._

-¡¡Sanozuke llévate a Kaoru al consultorio de Gensai y que la atiendan rápido!!- Le dijo Kenshin al borde de la histeria Kaoru estaba perdiendo la conciencia… eso estaba mal. La herida podía haber perforado su pulmón u algún otro órgano vital. –Megumi-dono ¿puedes hacer algo? –le pregunto renovando sus esperanzas

-Ella se pondrá bien… no te preocupes Ken-san. Ella dijo que no moriría en batalla, para que no cargues con la culpa. Ella siempre cumple lo que promete. ¡Ella no morirá Kenshin!

Esas palabras lo reconfortaron, era posible que ella lo amara tanto. -_Supongo que me ama tanto como yo a ella, Oh Kaoru … ¡Resiste Koishi!_

-¡Váyanse rápido Sano! –Ordeno Kenshin, no importaba con cuantos acabasen siempre aparecían más hombres de Linzuka. Cuando sus amigos estuvieron lejos y a salvo pudo permitirse luchar libremente.

Cuando Kaoru estaba cerca, el no podía concentrarse complemente en su oponente, tenia siempre que estar atento a cualquiera que se acercará a su Kaoru-dono. Era su deber protegerla, pues así se protegía a él mismo de la oscuridad. Salvándola a ella se salvaba al el mismo de la decadencia, de la muerte, de si mismo.

-Al parecer ningún mujer esta segura contigo Himura –le dijo Enishi a Kenshin, a modo de saludo.

-Es bueno verte Enishi. Gracias por lo que hiciste por Kaoru-dono-

-Tú lo dijiste lo hice por ella, no por ti. Aceptaré solo sus agradecimientos, no los tuyos.

….

-Pero sí ella sale lastimada te juro que me las pagaras Kenshin.

Te mataré

Esa amenaza iba muy en serio. Kenshin se detuvo unos segundos para analizar esas palabras que se clavaron en su alma. ¿Qué pasaría si Enishi estaba enamorado de Kaoru-dono? ¿Qué pasaría si el la solicitase como una forma de expiación por la muerte de su hermana? ¿Qué pasaría si Kaoru todavía estaba resentida con él y se iba con Enishi? Como actuaría él en alguno de esos casos. No lo sabia, no quería saberlo. Es decir el iba a hacer todo por expiar sus pecados, por buscar una redención, sin embargo no sabia si podría renunciar a Kaoru alguna vez.

El quisiera redimirse de algún modo con Enishi, llegar a tener su "perdón", al final de cuentas el le quito a la persona más importante y especial para él. Era justo entonces que… _no. ¡No!_

"_Aunque yo no pueda estar con ella… yo seguiría amándola"_

-----

¿Dónde estaba Linzuka? En unos momentos estaba peleando con Enishi y luego simplemente desapareció. ¡Oh no Kaoru!

Enishi dejo solo a Battousai y se fue rumbo a donde se fueron los amigos de Kenshin. Estaba preocupado por que Linzuka intentara atacar a Kaoru de nuevo. De todos modos a él no le importaba si Battousai salía herido o muerto, aunque claro sí eso sucedía era mejor para él. Sí, bien muerto era como lo prefería. Deben de entender que el que él no le aplicara el "jinchu" a Battousai, no significaba que le haya llegado a apreciar. No, claro que no. Llego a resignarse a la existencia de Himura más NO a aceptar, ni mucho menos a valorar. Si no lo mato como a un perro, tal y como se lo merecía, fue por los puros sentimientos que su querida hermana le tuvo alguna vez, y por que… Kamiya-san, Kaoru, ella le había dado una razón para ser mejor…:

_Su sonrisa. _

Tan calida

Tan brillante.

Era un pecado imperdonable borrarlo_._

Siguió buscando hasta que dio con una clínica. Seguramente allí llevaron a Kaoru. No quiso entrar, por que seguramente el estupido callejero armaría un escándalo al verlo ingresar al reciento, y eso entorpecería la labor del medio en atender a Kamiya, que era primordial. Lo mejor era irse, Battousai no lo necesitaba a él para acabar con sus enemigos, al final de cuentas eran los enemigos de él, no suyos, el tenia suficiente con los que tenia, que querían matarlo.

Aunque claro, cualquiera que intentara dañar a Kamiya podría considerarse enemigo eterno de él también, pero era por que ella le recordaba a su amada hermana.

….

….

Aunque ahora no estaba tan convencido de eso. ¡Kuso! Desde cuando se habia vuelto tan sensible.

_Por el momento no importa._

------

-----

Kenshin después de acabar con todos los samurai fue corriendo hacia la clinica. Estaba confundido por la actitud de Enishi. ¿Desde cuando el era tan impulsivo? Solo una vez lo vio así, y fue cuando peleo con él por vengar a su hermana.

_-Himura deja eso_ –escuchó una voz suavemente decir eso.

Se puso alerta pero no capto ningún ki. –Sesha esta paranoico. -Se dijo –Espero que Saito pueda encontrar a Linzuka, sino la próxima vez no podré contenerme y terminare por matarlo yo mismo, pero si lo hago, tendré que irme del dojo. Por que no puedo permanecer en mi estado con ellos, no puedo permanecer con ella si mancho mis manos con sangre de nuevo.

Realmente esperaba que Saito pudiera atraparlo, después de todo, esa fama de, "Lobo de Mibu", que tenia debía de ser por algo.

_Nadie debe dañar a Kaoru-dono por ningún motivo. ¡El que lo haga no debe vivir para intentarlo! _–se prometió fulgurando sus ojos dorados.

_Continuara…_

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: **

Hola Mina!

Bueno aquí ta el capitulo 2 de esta historia. Este capitulo estaba escrito desde el 2005. jeje. Imagínense…

Pido perdon por los horrores de ortografía, como verán no es mi fuerte.

Bueno, ahora me estoy tentando mucho en hacer que Kaoru se valla con Enishi a China. Ellos hacen una pareja tan hermosa, y Enishi es tan Kawai (Kislev-sesha Hentai!! No piensas eso… Pero Enishi necesita alguien que lo cuide (Yo, yo, yo elígeme) Perdonen era mi sub-conciente.

Debo decir que cuando lo escribí recuerdo que fue muy sencillo, muy Light.

Cindy! Gracias por comentario. Espero que te guste este cap! Mi pareja favorita también es K y K, aunque a veces oro-chan se pase de estupido. (Creo que el y yo no sabemos lo que queremos jeje) Sesha lamenta haber hecho esta imagen de Kenshin…


End file.
